United Again By Love
by Rukia Peachberry
Summary: IchiRuki and UlquiHime Fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

United again by love  
IchiRuki & UlquiHime One-shot FanFic  
Made by: Rukia PeachBerry  
Inspiration- A fan-pic made by Rusky-buz-chan

Disclaimer- Bleach and Bleach characters are NOT mine, Tite Kubo is the rightful owner of them.

* * *

_United Again By Love_

* * *

Long ago, two powerful kingdoms, very united and loyal to each other, were forced to take different paths. Both kingdoms lived peacefully on Planet Earth, Kingdom of Ice and Kingdom of Fire, they've helped each other and lived in harmony, it was true peace. But that suddenly changed due to the betrayal form one of the kingdoms, thanks to that a fatal war was unleashed between them, leaving both sides devastated and in great pain. Not having any choices, the Kingdom of Ice decided to leave the planet in search of a new home, leaving behind all the stories, legends, and everything they built together. They found a very cold, desolated and yet beautiful place, having no enemies and no opposition the kingdom was established there, in their new place to call home, The Moon.

Many, many years have passed since that tragic event, five hundred to be precise. Both kingdoms never crossed worlds with one and other, the legend of the Great Traitor was passed from one generation to the other. It was forbidden to go near the enemy planet, see or even talk to no one from there. To this day, no one, except the royalty, knows what really happened between them, one betrayed the other.

In the Ice Palace a big and important reunion was taking place, it was the union of the only daughter of the late King and future Queen of the Ice Kingdom, the Princess Kuchiki Rukia and Ulquiorra Scheiffer, the youngest son of one of the most important and noble families in the kingdom, both were going to get married. Princess Rukia wasn't thrilled at all about the marriage, obviously she didn't love him, she didn't even like or knew him, it was an arrange marriage. The look in his eyes was so cold and evil, she couldn't look at him to his face. Finished the reunion, she respectfully exit the dining room just to escape from those families, especially from Ulquiorra her now husband-to-be. The thing is she had a secret that no one knew, for some time now, she was seeing someone from the Kingdom of Fire and became great friends. Fire Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo was to getting married to the most beautiful girl there, also royalty, Princess Inoue Orihime. He taught she was pretty but she wasn't his type and didn't feelings for each other either. It was the same situation with both royal families.

Prince Ichigo's and Princess Rukia's friendship began one night, when both were intrigued to know why two kingdoms that were completely inseparable just went apart. Investigating in the Intergalactic Treasury of History, they're friendship grew stronger, the only place were both could talk safely without any worries was here, or so they thought. Having both Kingdoms in such rivalry and not being able to see each other when ever the wanted or when they need it, created an anxiety that later on came to be a desire towards the other, so strong that had them very confused, even not knowing what they were felling at that time, they kept seeing each other. And so three month have passed since their meeting.

Two weeks before their respective weddings, more anxious than ever, both went to the Treasury to find answers, or to at least find a way to have a normal friendship. After their arrival, that very moment they saw each other, happiness filled their faces, it was a nostalgic reunion. So filled with each other's presence and company, they didn't know or didn't any pay attention that both were being follow all the way from home and were still being followed. Getting closer to those archives that contained valuable information on the Kingdom's separation, both tried to grab the same book making their hand clash in a soft sort of warm and innocent way. Both, now being captive of each other's eyes, their breath got heavier, that alone send them on a journey inside their pupils, pulling them closer to their bodies. But, a strange sound startle them, making them land on solid ground. A sound so strange, it sounded as if it was breathing-like. They looked around and saw nothing, they thought it was their imagination. Ignoring the fact of the strange sound they found them self again mingled, much closer, each being able to feel the other's warm breath, closing their eyes to have that long awaited kiss. At that time, many books fell from the bookshelf behind them. Quickly, they ran to see what happened, and what they found?, Princess Orihime and Prince Ulquiorra, seems that they were the one following them and provably the ones that make the breathing-like sound. As both couples completely blushed looked at the nearest bookshelf to avoid eye contact, a immense silence fill the room.

Breaking the silence, both couples started explaining the situation. It was clear that both wedding were off, none of the wanted to get married, not that way. At that time the Fire Prince stated that he was indeed in love with the Ice Princess making the little raven hair midget, as he refers to her, blush turning her face completely red, making him blush too. During the entire conversation Princess Orihime and Prince Ulquiorra crossed eyesight several times as well Princess Rukia and Prince Ichigo did too. The long and rather exhausting conversation ended, it was time for them to go back you their respective palace so it doesn't look obvious. Saying goodbye, Prince Ichigo and Princess Rukia hesitated for a moment, but it didn't took long for the Ice Princess to pull the Prince towards her giving him a goodbye kiss. That sweet and warm kiss lighted up those desires that he's been suppressing until that day, making him want to explode. Both Ice couple and Fire couple returned together to their homes, raising no suspicion.

To be continued...

What'll happen from there on?...

Find out, on the next episode of... United Again By Love!

Hope you like it, feel free to review, comente, and what ever you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Bleach characters... Their rightful owner is and will be Tite Kubo.'

Well guys, this is the secong and last chapter of this FianFic, sorry if U've waites to long for this chapter, been really buzy. Hope u guys enjoy it as mush as I did writing it, there are some grammar error, so please be gentle.

* * *

United Again By Love

(Chapter 2)

* * *

Getting closer to the ceremony, now, just two days left. They, became more than two couples fighting for the freedom to chose what was right for their lives. Frequently visiting the Treasury almost every day trying to find something, just one thing that'll give them hope. But all their search was in vane, not being able to find anything, anxiety grew stronger, making them weaker and weaker to the desires and temptations they felt. Both couples, Princess Rukia and Prince Ichigo, who were so desperate to be together and Prince Ulquiorra and Princess Orihime now madly in love, were frustrated, there was nothing they could use. Almost four month investigating, wasted. That alone make it harder for them to accept fate and continue with their family's traditions and rules. Coming to the conclusion that their love was never going to be, the four of them just gave up on their hopes.  
The only thing they could do at that very moment was to let out their felling, just for one night to be happy, atleast at that moment. Letting lose, consummated their love to each other. A magical night for them, being truly happy, that's when they accepted their fate. Like that they said goodbye to their love, even if that meant loving someone else for the rest of their lives than the one they married.  
Forced to go saparated ways from the one they loved, gave their last kiss of goodbye. The time ran out, there was nothing they could do. With desperation written all over their face, glared at the beautiful and vast space sorrounding them, entering their ships. Prince Ichigo stared at Princess Rukia's fragile back, waiting to see if she was going to look at him, she only look pass her shoulder and said "Goodbye, my only love" followed by a fainted smile. Prince Ulquiorra gave a beautiful smile to his Princess while the ship's door close, leaving her with her heart broken. Crying desperatly, she ran towards the ship, but, sadly, it didn't stop. She cryed and cryed, till she fainted, being carried by a sorrowful Prince, a Prince that never took of his eyes from the moving ship, hoping that it'll stop. Makig they way home, both couple (to be married) walk to they respetive beds, thinking of what would happen from there on.  
The day of their wedding arrives, both Princesses, more beautiful than they've ever been, the Grooms doesen't stay behind, so handsome, atractive, and even sexy. But, something strage was happenig at both wedding, the Grooms, never made it to the ceremony, making the Princesses worry, at the same time, releaved. All the hold up, gave them a bit of hope. Princess Orhime, walked towards the fountain behind the chappel, and saw a very familiar silluette, she followed it. What she saw, or better said, Who she saw, was non other than Prince Ulquiorra. She asqued him "What are you doing here?" almost shouted, but with a beautiful smile on her face. He didn;t say anything, he just said "Shhh, I'll explain later..." dragging her to his ship and just like that, they desapared unoticed.  
Meanwhile, The Princess of Ice, Princess Rukia, keept thinking of her true love, the one that she gave her all that last night, a lone tear kiss her cheek, while slowly falling to her dress, by the force of gravity. That same force, pushed her to a beautiful garden, sorrounded by hundreds of white lillys and fully blossomed sakuras. Sudenly she felt a warm body pressing on her back while big and strong arms hugged her. She didn't need to turn and see, she knew it was him, her only love, loads of tears raced down her cheeks. The Prince slowly turned around the fragile woman infront of him, huging her while telling her how much he loves her. "Come with me, and never be separated from me ever again", he said carriying her like the Princess she is.  
Leaving all behind them, both couples arrived on a amazing and small planet. Both Princesses looked at each other, and ran to be mingled in a warm and happy hugg. Both of the asked theyr kidnappers, "What's the meaning of this?". Both, Prince Ichigo and Prince Ulquiorra, explained to them, what was really happening. The day before the wedding they went one last time to the Treasury, and found each other, that's when they came with a plan to be together. They tought that if they took both of the Princesses and then take then to a far away planet, they could be together. From there one, they talk and talk about what will happen after that. They dessided to make a video explaining the situation to their families and send them it. On the videos, both couples showed their felling and made them sure that their love was much more important than a usless family tradition.  
Many years have passed since that day, the kingdoms ask for them to return and get a conclution. Both kingdom learned from their past and they knew that what happened at that time, wasn't their fault, it wasn't. Accepting their feeling, both kingdom reunited, not as they were in past times, but in their own kingdoms. Giving them that chance of being happy, the chance of starting their own part of history, the history of Love, a Love so strong that was able to unite both kingdoms once more. That's how we are here, we are the fruits of that enchanted love. Many, many yeas has past since that day, 98 years, and were celebrating their union, their love, the birth of a new story, the history of a Great Lov, thanks to them, My grandfathers, were united again by love, their love.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope u guys liked it, and yeas, the ending is narrated from the POV of Rukia's nd Ichigo's grandaugther Queen Hisana, named after Rukia's late sister.  
I'm working on a few diferent fic, son english ans some spanish.

Thanks again for taking time to read my fics.


End file.
